


And So They Fell

by SohZodiac



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Slow Build, contains scenes from the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SohZodiac/pseuds/SohZodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya has never felt this way about anyone before. His normally calm, stoic, and cool demeanor melted away around the love of his life. Sure he'd had relationships before, but none that made him feel so euphoric, and certainly none that made him try so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this is my first attempt at a longer romance story, so constructive criticism is very welcome. It's a bit of a slow build, and Kyoya is learning how to be romantic, which is sweet :3 
> 
> There is sex in later chapters, just not initially or quickly. It's true romance.

Kyoya felt out of place in this locally owned flower shop. Normally, he would just call the Oortori's private supplier and have a fine bouquet delivered, but he wanted it to be special this time. The girls who frequented the host club meant nothing to him, not really, so he had no issue with the impersonal gesture for them. Tamaki, on the other hand, meant a great deal. So he continued reading down the list of available flowers and arrangements.  
The proprietor of the flower shop appeared from the back room. "So sorry to keep you waiting. Our newest shipment just came in, and I had to store them right away."  
"No worries. I was just looking at your list of flowers in stock." Kyoya smiled at him. "The variety is impressive for a shop like this."  
"Anyone specific you're shopping for?"  
"I would like an arrangement for someone special today," Kyoya said simply.  
"Lucky girl. We just got in some lovely roses, in a variety of colors. Would you like to take a look?"  
"No, that's quite alright. Bouquets full of roses are so common and overdone, and not nearly special enough for my prince," Kyoya replied, adjusting his glasses by pushing on the bridge.  
"Do you have anything specific in mind for him then?"  
"I was thinking an arrangement of white flowers, not roses though, with just a single red rose in the center. I see you have datura, calla lilies, and peonies in. Could you make a bouquet with them please?"  
"Sure thing; just wait out here."  
Kyoya had been so immersed in creating a custom bouquet that he hadn't noticed Haruhi walk into the shop. She seemed to have been there for a while, though he was only alerted to her presence after she called his name.  
"Kyoya-senpai?" she asked hesitantly. He turned to face her. "Those flowers..." she continued, "they're for Tamaki-senpai, aren't they?"  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses again. "Yes, as a matter of fact they are. How did you guess?"  
"It wasn't much of a guess, and you called him *your* prince. Tamaki fits that title now, right?"  
Kyoya was intrigued by her perception. "How long have you known?"  
"A few weeks. You seem to stand a bit closer, and the way you look at each other after our guests are gone... It seems almost like you guys are checking that you're still ok after all the wooing and flirting going on. There's little changes in how you talk to each other too," Haruhi explained. "It's ok though. I don't think anyone else has caught on, or at least, they haven't come to me about it."  
"That is a moot point. We are discussing how to tell the rest of our hosts. Of course, we won't be coming out completely at school until fairly close to graduation. We don't want to dismantle the host club, and we need to keep profits up, after all. If they knew Tamaki was gay and spoken for, the girls requesting him would stop coming, and we'd lose a considerable amount of our guests."  
_Spoken in true Kyoya fashion,_  thought Haruhi. "Sempai..." she started.  
"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyoya replied.  
"Why do you and Tamaki-sempai continue the host club if you're in love with each other? Why continue romancing people outside of your preference? If you're not even into girls..."  
Kyoya adjusted his glasses yet again, and with a heavy sigh, he told Haruhi- AGAIN- that he was the third Ootori son. It seemed as though he overestimated a commoner's ability to understand aristocratic lineage, succession, and inheritance. "As the third and youngest Ootori son, I must prove to my father that I am fully capable of running a business better than my brothers are and turning a considerable profit in order to get any share of the Ootori businesses. The host club provides me that opportunity, as my accounting prowess is pushed to its limits with Tamaki's impulsive whims. And as I am incapable of providing a natural heir and will have to adopt a son that is not of Ootori blood, hard work on my part to keep a business running as smoothly as possible is even more important. Surely I've explained how much pressure is on me to succeed, yes?"  
Haruhi blushed in embarrassment. Come to think of it, Kyoya had explained it to her before.  
"So anyway," Kyoya began, "what brings you to this flower shop today?" He leaned in menacingly. "You haven't been following me, have you?"  
"What?!" Haruhi exclaimed, putting her hands up, stepping back, and straightening in shock. Kyoya smirked at her reaction. "No, it's-it's nothing like that. My dad just ordered some flowers for a show at the bar and I'm just here to pick them up, I swear!"  
At that moment, the shop owner returned with Kyoya's bouquet. Haruhi stared at it in awe. "What a beautiful bouquet; Tamaki-sempai's gonna love it."  
Kyoya just smiled.  
"That'll be ¥4700, please."  
Kyoya handed over exact change and then turned to Haruhi. "Oh and please don't tell the others. Tamaki and I would like to do that ourselves." He exited the store, leaving Haruhi to pick up her dad's flower order.


	2. Rising Temperatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya always hated Shizue. Is it even possible to despise her even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the hurt/comfort. It will be a continuing thing throughout the rest of the story. 
> 
> Content note: referenced homophobia in this chapter
> 
> ENJOY!

Kyoya's car pulled up to the drive of the secondary Suoh estate after what seemed like an eternity. Since he and Tamaki had begun their relationship, he had taught himself to drive to ensure a bit more privacy from his family. He couldn't trust the chauffeurs not to blab and ruin his potential inheritance, even if his chances were slim to begin with. As he pulled in the drive, he knew instantly something was amiss. The usually bright house was mostly dark, save for the servant's room. His stomach sank. He turned off and quickly exited his car and sprinted toward the door, arriving within seconds, and rapped on it sharply. He waited impatiently for a few minutes, and the door opened as soon as he was going to start knocking again.  
Despite his worry, he smiled at the young maid who answered. "Hello, miss," he greeted her.  
"Ootori-san," the maid said, greeting him with a bow. "What a pleasant surprise. Won't you please come in?"  
"Thank you," Kyoya said as he stepped over the threshold. "Where is Tamaki today?"  
"Master Tamaki has been in his room ever since the unexpected visit from Shizue-sama. She left about 90 minutes ago. He hasn't come out, even refusing his afternoon snack!"  
Kyoya was filled with rage at the mention of Tamaki's grandmother, and he gritted his teeth. The miserable bitter old bat has treated poor Tamaki so reprehensibly, for a reason not in his control! Even Honey-senpai, sweet and innocent Honey-senpai, Honey-senpai who never hated anyone, hated her with everything in his heart and soul. Nevertheless, even with her resentment and always calling him a "filthy child," Tamaki held her opinions in the highest esteem. There was no doubt in Kyoya's mind that whatever Shizue had said, it had destroyed Tamaki, shattered his heart, and as his boyfriend, it was his duty to help pick up the pieces.  
"Maybe you should wait here for Master Tamaki, Ootori-san. He seems to want to be alone. I can put those flowers in a vase for you if you want," the maid offered.  
"That'll hardly be necessary at the moment; perhaps later," Kyoya responded. "I'm going upstairs to Tamaki." He walked past the maid and up the grand staircase until he got to Tamaki's bedroom door.  
Kyoya paused at the ornate door that separated Tamaki's room from the hall, wondering whether it was better to knock or just walk inside. He deliberated momentarily, and then knocked first, but when no answer came from within, he chose the latter. He opened the door just enough to slink inside and shut it again. The curtains were drawn, so barely any of the sunlight was let into the room. It was enough to see by, though. Kyoya saw the shape of Tamaki's body, lying face down on his bed, shaking slightly. _Fucking Shizue. That bitch needs to die already_. He took a steadying breath and bottled his rage, knowing that it would not help with the current situation. He let his feelings for Tamaki take over, adopting a soft and gentle demeanor in place of the anger boiling inside him.   
Kyoya crossed the room and set the flowers down on the nightstand next to Tamaki's bed. He turned on the bedside light, pivoted, and gingerly sat on the bed next to his boyfriend and gently placed one hand on his trembling back. From this close, he could hear Tamaki crying softly into his pillow.  
"Oh, Tamaki..." he purred. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"  
"Sh-she said su-such aw-awful th-things, Kyoya." Tamaki wrapped his arms around his pillow even tighter and cried a bit harder.  
"Pay th-... her... no mind, Tamaki," Kyoya said, silently cursing himself for almost calling the Suoh matriarch "the hateful shrew" in front of a grandson to whom she was special. "Why was she here?"  
With a few fluid motions, Tamaki sat up, elbows on his knees and head hanging down, still sniffling, his breath ragged. Every few seconds, he let out another pained sob. It was the first time Kyoya had seen him so shattered and defeated. He turned to Kyoya, his puffy red eyes meeting his lover's concerned ones, tears still streaming down his face. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I told my dad. Not everything, not who I was seeing, but..." Tamaki looked at his knees and continued, "I told my dad that I'm gay."  
"I see. And how did Shizue get involved?" Kyoya inquired.  
"One of the maids overheard us talking. She called and told her, and Grandmother came over and started screaming at me about how I'm an embarrassment to the Suoh name, how I'm not just a filthy illegitimate child but also deranged and disgusting, and how she-she-..." Tamaki brought his hands up to cradle his head and started trembling again. Kyoya could see how hard he tried to fight it, but Tamaki could not stop the hot tears already flowing down his cheeks and dripping from his chin; if anything, continuing was making him more upset. He tried to continue talking but his words were indecipherable, and he gave up.  
"It's ok, Tamaki," said Kyoya, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close so Tamaki's head was resting on his chest. "I'm here now."  
Almost fifteen minutes passed with Kyoya holding Tamaki close, and the silent sobs racking Tamaki's body slowed, eventually coming to a stop.   
"Look at me, Tamaki," said Kyoya in the same calming voice he'd been using. Tamaki obliged, his eyes and cheeks still glistening with tears. Kyoya reached into his shirt pocket  for a handkerchief and began wiping the tears from the blond boy's face. Kyoya gingerly kissed his forehead, and told him that he had gotten something for him. He lifted the bouquet from the night stand, and presented it to Tamaki. He looked at the flowers with wide eyes and his face immediately brightened, and Kyoya smiled at him. "They're beautiful," Tamaki said in awe. "Thank you, Kyoya." Tamaki wiped what he hoped were the last of his tears from his eyes, grateful for the comfort of Kyoya's presence. In that moment, he felt as though he was the luckiest guy in the world, being with someone who cared so deeply.  
Sensing that Tamaki's mood has brightened a bit, Kyoya said, "Come on, go get cleaned up. I made plans for tonight, Tamaki, and we don't want to miss out."  
Tamaki drew in a short breath. "Really?!" he exclaimed.  
Kyoya chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Really. What you said the other day... Well, it made me think." He looked deep into the beautiful violet eyes in front of him, the redness and puffiness fading away as Tamaki calmed down. "I don't want you to feel as if I don't care, Tamaki. I care about you more than I have about anyone else. I have difficulty expressing my feelings, bu-"  
His sentence got cut short as Tamaki attacked him with a tight hug. "Thank you Kyoya," he whispered. When he released his grip, Kyoya put two fingers under his chin, tilted his face up, and kissed him more passionately than he had since their first. Tamaki moaned softly into Kyoya's lips, eagerly kissing him back. Their eyes closed as they melted deeper into each other, Tamaki wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck. Tamaki parted his lips slightly and let out a nearly inaudible moan. Kyoya gently nipped at Tamaki's lower lip, something the older boy knew drove him wild. Kyoya broke the kiss shortly after, fingers still underneath Tamaki's chin, and said "I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He then departed the room after pecking Tamaki on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my upload pace? It'll likely continue until the end of the story, so please, give your kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms. It helps me keep writing.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki and Kyoya begin their first date

"Tamaki, would you hurry up, please? We have to be leaving soon," Kyoya called from outside the bathroom.   
"I'll just be a few more minutes," came the reply.  
"You said that half an hour ago," Kyoya chided, chuckling.   
"Yeah, yeah." Tamaki said. "Hey, would you mind putting the flowers in a vase for me?"  
"You wouldn't like to pick it out?"  
"No, I trust you. Just choose a pretty one, ok? I'll be out when you're done. I promise." Kyoya let out a laugh as he turned from the bathroom to walk down the hall, stopping in Tamaki's room to get the flowers from on the bed. _We both know that's a lie,_  Kyoya thought to himself as he walked down the double sided staircase. It's a good thing he had only told the restaurant they were coming tonight, not a specific time. The maître d'hôtel of Pierre Gagnaire was not pleased at first, but once the Ootori name and a gracious tip was mentioned, he warmed up quickly. He walked through the mansion to find that maid who so generously offered a vase earlier. Tamaki's residence wasn't as large as his family's, but it was still a considerable size. It might take him a long while. A smirk crossed his face. _But not as long as it takes him to get ready,_ he thought. Upon reaching the bottom of the left side of the staircase, he started to hear a soft melody coming from down the hall. He followed it, and it led him to a door deep within the house, next to the kitchen. As he opened it, the maid he had been greeted by jumped in surprise and turned to face him. "Ootori-san! I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting you to come back this way."  
Kyoya smiled at her. "You have a lovely voice, madam."  
"Th-thank you, Ootori-san," she said, bowing.  
"May I ask what you are working on in here?" he inquired, noticing the paints on the table. The maid blushed. "I was painting a vase for the bouquet you gave Master Tamaki. Look," she said, gesturing toward her work table. Kyoya stepped closer, and saw a handmade vase. It was a simple enough shape; a narrow bottom, curved inward and flaring at the top. It had been painted white, but over that, there were covered in swirls of yellow, purple, blue, green, and orange. The style of the swirls reminded him a bit of 'Starry Night," except they were much narrower, and scattered around the vase instead of in contact with each other. "Is it finished?" Kyoya inquired.  
"Yes; I had just been polishing away the dust," the maid answered.   
"Then this will be perfect. Would you go fill it with water please? Oh, tell the cook he needn't prepare a meal tonight, and check how much longer Tamaki will be," he requested.  
"Right away sir," the maid said, and grabbed the vase before scurrying off.  
Kyoya leaned against the craft table, arms crossed and head bowed slightly, and smiled. He was glad he had decided to come over today. Seeing the smile he'd put on Tamaki's face- in his opinion, nothing was better.  
The maid was back fairly quickly, the sound of sloshing water alerting Kyoya to her arrival. "Ootori-San, Master Tamaki is very nearly ready."  
"Excellent," Kyoya replied, taking the half full one-of-a-kind vase from her hands, untying the bouquet, and placing the flowers inside. He set the vase down on the table, and, adjusting his glassine with one finger, turned to the maid with a devilish grin. "Now, what can you tell me about the servant that blabbed to Shizue about Tamaki and I, hmmm?" he asked in a slightly intimidating tone.  
The young maid didn't cower from his hostility. In fact, she seemed rather pleased her master had found someone so fiercely protective of him. "Oh, you don't have to worry about her anymore, sir. She's left our estate to go work in the main one, with Shizue-sama and Yuzuru-sama."  
"That's good. But I still want her name and a general description, you understand," he said menacingly. "And Tamaki must not know."  
"Yes, Ootori-san," the maid responded, bowing. "I will write it for you and slip you the paper."  
He bowed his head and gave a devious grin. "Thank you for your cooperation madam," he said, and he picked up the flowers and exited the room. He quickly made his way through the relatively small manor and into Tamaki's bedroom. After placing the flowers on the nightstand, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for Pierre Gagnaire. When the maître d'hôtel answered, Kyoya replied "This is Kyoya Ootori. My guest and I will be arriving in a bit over half an hour. Will our table be ready for us?"  
"Yes, Ootori-sama."  
"Excellent. Thank you so much for your trouble, sir."  
"It's no trouble at all, Ootori-sama. We shall be awaiting you and your guest."  
Kyoya snapped his phone shut, and when he turned around, Tamaki was waiting for him in the doorway, looking resplendent in a white suit , coat opened at the front to reveal a ruffled teal shirt, his hair actually styled out of his eyes, and it seemed as though he was wearing just a hint of makeup. Kyoya gasped in a mixture of surprise and delight. _Damn him_ , he thought, slightly aroused by the sight in front of him. His Tamaki still knew just what to do to get to him. It wasn't enough to be overtly noticeable, just enough to accent his beautiful eyes and chiseled jaw. Only those closest to him would notice. He quickly closed the distance between them, his long legs stretching to their fullest, and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, Kyoya said, "you look stunning, my dear." He closed his eyes and smiled. Opening them, he asked, "shall we go now?"  
Tamaki responded with a happy grunt and nodded his head. Kyoya led the way of Tamaki's room. He turned to the younger boy. "Let's get going then, ok?" They made their way through the estate and out the front door held open by the maid that had painted the vase, and she discretely slipped a piece of paper into Kyoya's suit coat pocket. Kyoya grinned devilishly.  
As they walked to the dark blue sedan positioned in the driveway, Kyoya pulled a set of keys out of his left pocket, much to Tamaki's surprise. "Wow, Kyoya, when did you learn to drive? The Ootori's do have drivers, I've seen them."  
"Yes, we do have drivers, but I learned to drive and bought my own car to keep our relationship more discrete," Kyoya replied as he reached the passenger door. He quickly unlocked it and held it open so Tamaki could get inside. As he did, Kyoya continued, "I'm not sure I'm entirely ready for my family to know about this relationship yet," and he closed Tamaki's door.  
As he entered the car on the driver's side, he noticed Tamaki was visibly hurt. "Tamaki, dear, it's nothing to do with you," Kyoya said, grabbing his hand. "I'm happier with you than I've ever been. You know how my father is, though, Tamaki. I'm worried that when he finds out that I can't produce a natural heir, he'll be even less likely to pass any part of the Ootori group to me. I need to prove myself, that I'm more qualified than either of my brothers to be the head of the family, before they become aware of my personal life." Tamaki was still looking at his lap, still upset. "I want to create a future with you, Tamaki," the younger boy perked up and turned to look in Kyoya's eyes at that, "but I have to secure a future in order to do so." He put his hand on the back of Tamaki's head and kissed his forehead.   
"I guess I understand, Kyoya. I'm going to inherit the Suoh group no matter what, so I have nothing to lose. I keep forgetting that you aren't guaranteed." Tamaki smiled up at him. "But even if you aren't, I'll still be here with you, Kyoya," he promised.  
"Well then," Kyoya said, turning back toward the steering wheel, "let's get going, shall we?" Kyoya started the engine. "We have a date tonight," he said as he reversed out of the drive.  
The drive to the restaurant was mostly silent, as Kyoya was a fairly new driver and needed to concentrate on the road. He did not want to be pulled over, especially as his ID had been faked to show him as a year older than his true age, and he was legally a bit too young to operate a vehicle. It was a very convincing fake, designed to trick law enforcement, but Kyoya was still cautious. While true that the Ootori's could buy their way out of any trouble, he didn't like the idea of needing to rely on his family.   
Kyoya pulled his car into the lot of the ANA InterContinental hotel and quickly found a parking space. Shutting off the car, he turned to Tamaki and leaned over the gear shift to kiss him gently. He exited the car quickly and in just a moment, he was opening Tamaki's door. "We're here, my prince."  
 _This looks like a hotel_ , Tamaki thought, but trusted Kyoya nonetheless, as he seemed to know exactly where he was going. He followed him inside the hotel, through the halls, and up the elevators, until finally arriving at Pierre Gagnaire, a restaurant owned by a famous chef of the same name, hailing from his home country of France. Kyoya turned to Tamaki and smiled when he saw his boyfriend grinning from ear to ear, his eyes bright. "I didn't even know they *had* French restaurants in Japan."  
"You mean to tell me that in all the time that you've left France, you haven't had French cuisine again?"  
"No. Grandmother commanded me to leave all of France behind when I came to live in Japan. Even the food, though she knows how much I love it."  
"Let's go in then, shall we?" Kyoya asked, successfully hiding his once again rising anger at Shizue. The Suoh matriarch is ruthless, he thought. She won't allow any comfort of home, not even fucking FOOD.   
Kyoya and Tamaki entered the restaurant side by side. Approaching the maître d'hôtel, Kyoya said "Table for Ootori, please, and discretely slipped him the promised ¥10,000.  
"Absolutely, Ootori-sama. Right this way." The couple followed him to a table at the back of the dining room, right next to the window, giving them a spectacular view of Tokyo.   
Tamaki sighed happily and looked out the window. "Isn't it beautiful, Kyoya?"  
"Perhaps," Kyoya began, "but not nearly so much as you," he said, staring at Tamaki with a smile as his chin rested on his left hand.   
Tamaki looked toward him and then quickly down, a deep blush appearing on his accentuated cheeks.  
"You know, Tamaki-," Kyoya started, but their waitress chose that moment to appear. She introduced herself, and made pleasant conversation as the boys placed their order, Tamaki pronouncing things flawlessly while Kyoya struggled slightly although he was trying to learn basic French.   
After the waitress had left, Tamaki became quiet and thoughtful. "Kyoya..." he said after a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you had this planned for tonight?"  
"I wanted it to be a surprise, of course," Kyoya answered. "You've always loved surprises."  
"How do you know me so well? You've pretty much given me the perfect date," Tamaki asked, leaning back in his chair.  
 _This is the time_ , thought Kyoya. "Because I love you, Tamaki," he stated simply, smiling up at him.  
Tamaki's eyes grew wider and he sat up straight as he tried to process what was said. "Y-you what?" he asked softly.  
"I love you, Tamaki," he repeated, reaching across the table and taking his boyfriend's hand in his. "And I always will."  
Tamaki's head bowed as a light blush appeared on his cheeks, and a soft smile appeared on his lightly glossed lips. Without looking up, he responded to Kyoya. "I love you too," he said shyly. Kyoya chuckled under his breath. He had known Tamaki would react like that. And he thought it was adorable, though he'd never say anything of the sort. He rubbed circles into the back of his love's hand with his thumb, and Tamaki's blush deepened.  
The waitress arrived at the table with the entrées they'd ordered. Tamaki looked up at her and said "Mercí, mon cher" with a charming, yet fake, grin. When she left, his eyes met Kyoya's, and his fake smile turned to a genuine one, and they began to enjoy their food. Throughout their dinner, they talked and laughed. They discussed school, family, their career paths, and their lives before they had met each other, among other things. Some other patrons of the establishment whispered about them, sometimes looking with disgust at them, but they paid no mind, other than murderous glares from Kyoya in their direction, after which they quickly averted their eyes.   
Once they had finished their meal and Kyoya had paid, they traveled back through the hotel and exited the same doors they had come in. The sun had just begun to set; the sky was tinted a magnificent blend of pink and orange.  
They stood staring at the beauty for a moment before Kyoya said "Come, Tamaki." Tamaki was more than happy to oblige. They made their way to Kyoya's car, a commoner car so as to not draw too much attention to himself. Once again, as he did back at the estate, Kyoya held Tamaki's door open for him. He's a perfect gentleman, the blond thought with a smile. I'm so lucky to have him.   
As Kyoya seated himself behind the steering wheel, Tamaki leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Mercí, Kyoya."  
Kyoya just smiled in response. He turned on the car and backed out of the parking space. Putting the car into gear, he rolled out of the lot. Again, the ride was silent, except for the voice of the GPS every few minutes.  
Tamaki wasn't sure where they were going, but he'd follow Kyoya to the ends of the earth if that's what he wanted. He truly loved him with all his heart and soul, and never wanted to leave his side. There was nowhere in all of Japan where he felt safer than by Kyoya's side. A contented smile crossed his face and a sigh of delight escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, trying to think about the first time he realized he'd fallen for him. After a minute, the task proved impossible as Tamaki realized that it hadn't been a sudden realization; he'd been slipping into Kyoya's arms since they first met.  
"Tamaki," Kyoya called, snapping him out of his reverie, "let's get some dessert, shall we?"  
It was then that Tamaki realized the car was stopped and shut off near a park. _Just how long was I daydreaming_? he wondered.  
"Sure, that sounds great." He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned up to give Kyoya another peck on the cheek, earning a grin from him as he reached his left hand to cup Tamaki's cheek. He pulled the younger boy into a deep and passionate kiss, lips moving rapidly yet tenderly against each other while their tongues danced. Kyoya took his right hand and placed it gingerly on the back of Tamaki's head, locking their lips even deeper together. His left hand left his boyfriend's cheek and trailed down his body, coming to a rest on top of his thigh. It started gently moving toward Tamaki's cock, semi-erect under the fabric, before Tamaki broke the kiss. "Kyoya, I-" he gulped, "I don't think I'm ready for anything more just yet, okay?"  
Kyoya immediately pulled his hand back. If he was disheartened, he was a master at hiding it; his face showed no trace of disappointment. "Alright then, mon amour. I will wait," he assured him. "You tell me when you're ready." Tamaki nodded in response, his face slightly flushed. He wanted to give himself fully to Kyoya, he did, but he felt far too much apprehension for it to be enjoyable. "Shall we get our dessert then, Tamaki?"   
"Mmmhmmmm!" He sprang excitedly out of the car. Kyoya grabbed the keys out of the ignition and exited the car, chuckling at Tamaki's eagerness. He adjusted his glasses with one finger and barely finished before Tamaki had locked himself around his arm. Kyoya jumped back and gasped at the sudden contact, but quickly regained himself, simpering at Tamaki and leaning up slightly to give him a peck on the lips. They made their way over to one of the street vendors selling sweets with Tamaki still clinging to Kyoya. He didn't actually mind the contact, but the weather was hot and his love's vicegrip didn't help.  
"Please let go Tamaki. I have to get our food, you know." Although he didn't like it, Tamaki held back. He could tell Kyoya was still uneasy with being so public. It was slightly disheartening, but understandable nonetheless. Same sex relationships were still somewhat frowned upon in Japan, and he was still working toward becoming the patriarch of one of the most influential families in the country. _Even if he isn't head of HIS family, he'll still have a comfortable life with me in MY family_ , he pouted.  
After a few minutes, Kyoya returned, holding two mochi. "Let's find a quiet place on the waterfront, shall we, mon amour?"he asked, proffering his arm for Tamaki to grab. The blonde excitedly took the offered limb, and they began walking toward a sign saying Hamarikyu Gardens.   
Tamaki pecked Kyoya's cheek. Nuzzling against the older boys shoulder, he said "I love you, Kyoya." Kyoya simpered and kissed the top of his head, earning a sigh of happiness and a tighter hold onto him.


	4. A Slumbering Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki opens up more about Shizue's talk

The Ootori boy was worried about his lover. His behaviour had been unusual tonight. The clinginess was nothing new; Tamaki had been like that even since before they had become official. It was his other traits that were abnormal. The usually hyper and eccentric teen was today quiet and reserved, almost surly. Kyoya had a sneaking suspicion that Shizue lingered in the back of his mind. He removed his arm from Tamaki's grasp, electing instead to put it around his waist, pulling him closer as he did so. They entered the gardens and continued toward the waterfront for a few minutes in silence, the only sounds interrupting the sounds of nature being their light footfalls.   
They quickly found a bench overlooking the bay and took their seats, and Kyoya handed one of the street fare desserts to Tamaki. They ate the sweets in relative silence, discarding their trash in a bin next to the bench. Kyoya leaned back and stretched his arms, bringing one to rest around Tamaki's hunched shoulders. It was only then that he noticed Tamaki trembling. Kyoya moved closer to him and bent over slightly to be on eye level with him, pulling the blonde slightly closer. He watched as Tamaki clenched his teeth and choked back a sob, a few forgotten tears sliding down his pale cheeks, leaving light black streaks from the slight amount of eyeliner he'd decided to wear. Kyoya's suspicions had been right; his grandmother still weighed on his mind. It wasn't surprising, given the timing and apparent ferocity of the Suoh matriarch's visit. "What did she say earlier, Tamaki? What was it that has you so upset?" he asked in his gentlest voice.  
Tamaki took a breath to steady himself as another tear rolled down his face. "She said I was an abomination, a disgrace to the Suoh name, that if she had her way, I'd never be head of the family." He wiped his face before continuing and Kyoya sat straight against the back of the bench; the former position was beginning to hurt a bit. Tamaki leaned back and rested his head on Kyoya's chest. The bespectacled boy brought his hand around Tamaki's shoulder again and held him tight. "She said," Tamaki continued, his words still shaky, "she said that it could never be real love, that you're just using me, and that if I didn't stop seeing you, I-" He faltered as his eyes welled with tears and spilt over. He cried softly and quietly into Kyoya's chest; if a passerby saw them, it would seem as though they were only cuddling. Kyoya tightened his grip around Tamaki's shoulders and began rubbing his arm comfortingly while whispering "it'll be alright. None of what she says about us is true, Tamaki, I'm sure you know that." He kissed the boy's head before continuing. "I do truly love you."  
After a minute, Tamaki had calmed enough to speak. "She said she'd make me leave Japan, Kyoya," he said softly, his voice still shaky from the sobs. Kyoya stifled a gasp but could not stop his expression from turning to one of pure rage. _Damn Shizue_. Forcing his face to return to serene, Kyoya took his left hand and tilted Tamaki's face upward so their eyes met. "You don't have to worry about that, Tamaki." He reached into his shirt pocket for a handkerchief. "I will not allow that to happen. You will not be stolen from me," he assured him as he wiped away his tears for the second time that day. Tamaki leaned up and gave Kyoya a chaste kiss on the lips, before returning his head to the position on Kyoya's chest.  
After a while of resting like this, Kyoya thought it was a good time to ask something that had been weighing on his own mind. "Tamaki?"  
"Hmmm?" the blond said without raising his head.  
"Why did you start the host club?" he asked. "If you're not into girls, I mean. Why start something devoted to wooing them?"  
Tamaki let out a long sigh.  
"And don't tell me it was just to spend time with me, alright?" Kyoya remarked. "We could've just as easily spent time together at your estate."  
Tamaki giggled, and moved a bit closer to Kyoya. "Back in France, I never hid who I was... and I was so alone," he confessed. "No one wanted to hang out with me, and they'd all tease me for liking boys instead of girls. When I learned I was moving to Japan, I saw an opportunity to reinvent myself. I thought if I started being romantic with girls, I'd start to like them more. But," he chuckled and looked up at Kyoya, "we know how that turned out," he said, lifting himself up to kiss his boyfriend lightly. Settling back onto Kyoya's chest, he laughed again and continued. "Looking back, I guess it was foolish to try and change my identity."  
"At any rate, I'm glad it didn't work," Kyoya told him. When Tamaki looked up at him, he was wearing a heartfelt smile and looking at him lovingly.   
"Well, what about you, Kyoya? Why did you join?"  
"Because I knew you'd be there, of course, and you need supervision." He smirked. "Who knows where you'd be without my accounting skills," he chided playfully.  
Tamaki giggled while Kyoya continued smirking. After a minute, they were silent. With Kyoya absentmindedly stroking Tamaki's golden locks, they watched the sun set, content with just each other's company.  
Once the sun had set and night had fallen, silent and serene, over the bay, Kyoya thought it was about time to be heading home. It was a school night, after all. He softly called his lover's name, but received no response. He had a sneaking suspicion that the young boy had fallen asleep. A quick look with the front camera on his phone confirmed this, and a chuckle escaped his lips as he shook Tamaki's shoulder. "Tamaki," he called, louder this time.  
Tamaki grunted loudly this time in response.  
"I think it's time to get you home into bed."  
The blond shrugged Kyoya's hand off his shoulder as he sat up on the bench and stretched, releasing a yawn as he did so. He nodded sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, and the pair rose from their positions and made their way back to Kyoya's car, Tamaki leaning quite heavily on his boyfriend.

Tamaki must've fallen asleep again nearly as soon as Kyoya has helped him into the front passenger seat of the sedan, because he had no memory of the ride from Hamarikyu Gardens to his estate, and it seemed much shorter than it should've been.  
"-re here, Tamaki." Kyoya was smiling at him. Putting a hand on the back of Tamaki's head, he pulled the boy closer until their lips met for a gentle kiss. "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow. Would you like me to pick you up for school?"  
"You won't just stay the night?" Tamaki asked.  
"I suppose I could if you want me to," Kyoya responded, a bit surprised but happy, and this mixture was clear on his face. He turned off the car and walked around to help an exhausted Tamaki out of the car. He was so fatigued that he could barely stand, and he almost fell over after just a few steps, even with Kyoya's arm under his to help him remain upright. _He's pretty cute when he's so sleepy_ , thought Kyoya, though he'd die before he ever admitted such a thing. He stopped walking, stopping Tamaki's movement as well, bent over, and scooped the younger into both his arms, carrying him not unlike a groom may carry his new bride. He was surprisingly light; the weight didn't bother Kyoya near as much as he feared. As he began to walk forward, Tamaki wrapped both his arms around Kyoya's neck and nuzzled his head into where his neck met his shoulder, making Kyoya's heart melt, yet another thing he'd never admit.   
The maids must've been awaiting their return for at least a short while, because the front door to Tamaki's home swung open just as the couple approached it. "Good evening, miss," Kyoya greeted her as he stepped over the threshold. He heard the door close behind him and began walking toward the double staircase leading to the second floor of the estate. "Oh, and tell the cook that I'll be staying the night, and he should prepare an extra breakfast for tomorrow morning," he called behind him.   
"Yes, Ootori-san," came the reply.   
Luckily for Kyoya, he found the door open when they reached Tamaki's bedroom. He used the back of his right shoulder to push it wide enough to carry Tamaki inside, dragging his feet slightly under the weight of his boyfriend. He gingerly laid Tamaki on the bed, unwrapping his arms from around his neck slowly so as not to wake him. He walked around to the other side of the bed- it was a king, after all- and after stripping down to his boxers, silently cursing his lack of forethought in not bringing pajamas, he climbed into the bed next to Tamaki. He rolled up the blankets that had been so neatly folded at the foot of the bed to cover the both of them, and lay on his back, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.


	5. Midnight Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki is being rather difficult in his sleep. How does Kyoya handle this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut for you guys! Solo Kyoya, to be specific.

He was awoken from slumber a few hours later by a warm body pressed against his side, an arm around his chest, and a leg on top of his, forcing his eyes open. His face contorted into an expression of exasperation. Tamaki nuzzled his head into Kyoya's shoulder and moved his leg slightly so that their calves were crossed. Kyoya felt his cock begin to harden at this intimate contact, expedited by a comfortable sounding moan escaping from his boyfriend's throat. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw in a futile effort to ignore the pressure building in his groin. "Damn it, Tamaki," he muttered under his breath. Tamaki's arm had shifted from around his chest, and now his hand rested on Kyoya's outer hip. Kyoya gulped. "Tamaki," he said in little more than a whisper, "you aren't actually awake are you? You are being extremely inviting." Tamaki was silent. "Very well then." Kyoya turned to face toward Tamaki, and after a kiss on the forehead, slithered out of the bed. He stood on the floor in nothing but his boxers, an erection very apparent, straining to break free. He looked forlornly down at his lover, spread across the king size bed. _I can't take you while you're asleep_ , he thought to himself. _You said you aren't ready and I respect that_...  
He's just glad this happened in the middle of the night, when the maids were likely asleep, so he could wander into the bathroom without encountering anyone to see his obvious problem. He quickly and quietly exited Tamaki's room to make his way to the bathroom before the blond boy woke up. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it, almost praying that his boyfriend would not have to use the bathroom for a bit.  
As a seventeen-year-old virgin, he had taken care of his own orgasm quite frequently. He knew it was rather difficult for him to hold back his moans, especially with thoughts of Tamaki, so he decided it was best done in the shower. He turned on the water, stepping out of his boxers as he waited for it to warm up, shivering as the tip of his rock hard member was exposed to cool air.  
Once he deemed the water warm enough, he stepped into the shower. He sighed heavily as warmth flowed over him. His left hand reached down to run a finger up his length while he used his right to gently brush his fingers along his skin, barely making contact, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Tamaki's lips planting kisses along his neck and jawline instead of his own long fingers. He let out a soft moan, Tamaki's name escaping his lips, barely a whisper. His hand began to lightly trail down his chest, working its way over to a hardened nipple. He took it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling and flicking the sensitive bud as his left thumb ran over the moist pink head of his cock, a shudder running through his body and a growl resonating in his throat. He threw his head back and howled Tamaki's name as he gripped the top of his shaft and began sliding his hand up and down the impressive length.  
The fingers on his right hand left the erect bud on his chest and worked their way down his stomach, over his pelvis, and came to rest after cupping his balls. He writhed in pleasure and let out a loud, high pitched moan when he began to roll the boys between his fingers and stroke them lightly, continuing his ministrations to his throbbing cock.  
Kyoya began to stroke faster, more erratically, as he reached his other hand behind to play with his puckered hole. He began to pant heavily, punctuated by loud groans of ecstasy as he slid two fingers inside himself and began to thrust. Before long, his fingers fell in rhythm with his strokes. He could feel his climax nearing as his fingers grazed his prostate, and he slowed his strokes a bit to enjoy the build to his orgasm. He let out a shaky breath that he didn't realize he had been holding as he felt the pressure and warmth in his pelvis grow until, with one final thrust into his sweet spot, his sticky cum exploded from the end of his pulsing cock as he screamed Tamaki's name, shooting his load onto the shower walls. He gave his dick a few more strokes to ride out his orgasm.   
Once he had finished, he leaned back against the shower's back wall, panting, and slid down it slowly until he was seated, the hot water now only hitting his legs. His heart was beating rapidly; every break shook as he came down from his high. After a few moments of catching his breath, he thought it time to go back to bed. He stood up and cleaned himself off, cursing Tamaki's choice in vanilla and lavender scented soaps. _Oh but it sure does smell good on him,_ he thought with a smile. When he was sufficiently clean, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack within reach. One dried, he put on his boxers and made his way back to Tamaki's room, where he crawled back into bed next to the blond, kissing his forehead and falling immediately to sleep.


	6. You Don't Know We Know

Kyoya and Tamaki were awoken only hours after the elder of the pair had fallen asleep. They sat across from each other instead of side by side, as Tamaki was a bit frightened of the rage seemingly seeping from the pores of the grouchy riser. Tamaki didn't regret inviting him to stay, though. It was nice to have the company as he slept; he was much more sound and secure last night than he had been in nights before.   
They ate their breakfast in silence, as Kyoya was not much in the mood for talking after a night of broken sleep. It wasn't until after the meal that Kyoya spoke, rising from his chair and facing the way out of the dining area. "Where do you keep spare uniform jackets?" he asked. "I didn't exactly pack to spend the night."   
"The small closet across from the bathroom," Tamaki replied, sleepiness still in his voice.  
"Thank you." He began walking out of the room, but suddenly stopped and pivoted to face his beloved. "And do take care to stay awake, Tamaki. You wouldn't want to fall asleep right after you eat; it could be considered bad manners." Tamaki glowered at him, and Kyoya responded with a chuckle. Still smirking, he turned on his heel and exited the area.  
Forty-five minutes later, both were ready to head off to another day at Ouran Academy. Tamaki and Kyoya informed the staff that there would be no need for a car to drop them off. As the pair climbed into Kyoya's car, Kyoya turned to the Frenchman. "Aren't you forgetting something, mon cher?" Tamaki did a quick checklist in his head. Shoes, socks, pants, jacket, bag, wallet, all accounted for.   
"No..." he said cautiously with an inflection, making it sound like a question.  
Kyoya smirked. "Are you sure you don't want a pillow for the ride there?" he chided. And so began Tamaki curling up toward the window, white as a ghost, somehow able to grow mushrooms out of his body. The infamous Tamaki sulk. Still smirking, Kyoya began the drive to school. 

By the time they arrived at Ouran, Tamaki had returned to normal, and the rest of the day went on as usual, with the occasional snide remark at Tamaki's expense about his falling asleep on their date.  
After classes had finished for the day, it was time for host club activities. There was no cosplay today and as such, no special rules to be followed according to a theme. To Kyoya's immense delight, his typical patrons did not come today, and he only entertained two guests. Finally, he could focus on putting together the host club's expense report and new pricing, mostly of host club merchandise. He must have been smirking, because Haruhi was by his side right when her first guests of the day had left.  
"Kyoya-senpai, are you jealous of the girls fawning over Tamaki-senpai?"  
 _Damn_ , he thought. _How is she so perceptive_?  
"Jealous? Ha," he said, looking at Tamaki's exuberant display. He was annoyed by the seemingly extra spunk of his patrons today. _Just who the hell do they think they are, climbing all over him like that_. Of course, he showed none of this on his features. "I know this is all just an act, Haruhi. He's a performance artist. I'm fully aware of it, so there's no reason for me to be jealous."  
"Uh huh," Haruhi retorted with a pointed glare at Kyoya, pointing toward the flyer he was typing up to reflect changing prices. "That's why Tamaki's picture books and other merchandise were raised four times as much as anyone else's."  
"Oh that... That's nothing for anyone at this school. They can afford it." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "After all," he looked at Haruhi, "we do have to keep up with Tamaki's cosplays and impulsiveness."  
Haruhi was unconvinced. "Yeah, whatever, Senpai. I don't buy it."   
Kyoya smirked and let out a bark of derisive laughter. Concentrating once again on his computer screen, he said "it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not, Haruhi." Annoyed, she slunk back to one of the couches to await her next guest.   
The host club members continued their acts for about the next two hours, until Kyoya stood up and proclaimed the club over for the day. The guests all complained, as per usual, but filed out of the music room. Once they were gone, Kyoya turned to Tamaki. "Need a ride home, Tamaki?"   
"I was just gonna call a car, but sure," Tamaki replied with a large smile.  
"Aren't you a bit young to drive?" the twins called together from across the room.  
"That's not important," he said, waving them off. He turned back to Tamaki. "Let's go then, shall we?"  
Haruhi stood and stared at them, annoyed that they left the after club cleaning to the rest of them... again. Luckily, they cleaned up somewhat in between guests, so there was not much left to do. She didn't notice the Hitachiin twins right behind her until they spoke.  
"So, you finally noticed," Hikaru said, resting his right upper arm on her left shoulder as Kaoru did the same with on the other side with his left.   
"Took you long enough," they said in unison.  
"WHAT?!" Haruhi turned around and jumped back in shock. "YOU KNEW?!"  
"Well, duh," they said at the same time.  
"We're not dumb; I mean, we are in your class..." started Hikaru.  
"...and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out," his double continued.   
"They've had googly eyes for each other since this whole thing started..."  
"...and it wasn't exactly hard to tell when they started dating for real."  
"We really don't know why they think they're fooling anyone," they finished together with a shrug.  
"I like that Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are happy together," said Honey from across the room. "I just think it's funny they don't know we know, ya know?"  
"They make it pretty obvious," added the usually silent Mori.  
Haruhi's eye twitched. Why hadn't they clued her in before? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, I know, sorry. Longer one next time, I promise, along with a lead-up to some smutty goodness.


	7. A Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki and Kyoya arrive home from school, and Tamaki takes Kyoya by surprise

Without warning, Tamaki threw his arms around Kyoya's neck and pulled him quickly into a hungry kiss as soon as the door to Tamaki's bedroom closed behind the two. Kyoya was taken a bit by surprise; it was usually him that initiated the more fiery displays of affection. Not that he minded, of course, and so he sank his lips into those of his lover and began kissing back. Their mouths moved against each other ferociously. Kyoya tangled his hand into Tamaki's golden locks as he took the younger boy's lower lip into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it. He could tell this new action was enjoyed, as it earned both a shudder and a moan of his name from the easily excitable blond.   
Just as Kyoya began to feel a hardness against his thigh, Tamaki broke the kiss and turned away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
"What was that about, my dear?" Kyoya asked as he made his way over to the bed, where he discarded his uniform jacket. "You weren't just trying to keep yourself awake during *this* time together, were you?"  
At that, Tamaki turned to face him in his new position sitting on the bed, tossing his jacket on top of Kyoya's. He waved an accusatory finger and shouted "That was only one time, ok?! Why do you have to keep bringing it up?!" He shouted, and then mumbled something out of the side of his mouth. Kyoya couldn't make it out fully, but the ending sounded like the word "embarrassing."  
Kyoya chuckled and beckoned Tamaki to him, patting the bedding beside him. Instead, Tamaki decided to straddle his lap, catching the elder boy off guard yet again. Tamaki gingerly placed his hands on his shoulders, eyes closed, and brushed his lips lightly against Kyoya's for a moment before parting his lips and increasing the contact to create a remarkably soft yet passionate kiss. Neither boy dared move further as neither wanted the bliss of this moment to end. The kiss was just as their first was, all of their emotion conveyed through such an intimate contact. After a few moments, feeling brave, Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki's waist and brushed his tongue against Tamaki's lower lip before entwining it with his lover's own. The friction of their mouths and dance of their tongues created the perfect moment of ecstasy, until Tamaki pulled back, making Kyoya groan slightly. With one fluid motion, he climbed off Kyoya, instead choosing to sit next to him on the bed, elbows resting on his knees and staring down at the floor. He took a deep breath and turned to look at Kyoya, who was staring at him with passion and lust. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked softly.  
"Mind what, exactly?" Kyoya responded, truthfully perplexed. "If you mean what's happening with us right now, I think my answer is clear." He gestured at the growing bulge that signified his stirring cock.  
Tamaki chuckled. "No, not that. I know you enjoy that." He smiled sadly. "I mean keeping the club up. It's all just an act, I know, but I still need to make sure you're okay with it. That we're still okay and the club isn't gonna cause a rift with us now." His violet eyes shone and tears threatened to fall. "Promise me, Kyoya."  
Kyoya simpered at him before wrapping his arms around the boy tightly, pulling him close. He kissed his head gently, whispering "I promise" into his hair. He released Tamaki and said, "I must admit, I get a bit jealous sometimes seeing those girls fawn over you, but I know it's all an act. Besides," he leaned his face toward Tamaki's until they were only an inch apart, "I know you're really mine," he purred in a sultry voice, gently closing the distance between their lips.  
Tamaki felt a shudder run through his body at Kyoya's words. His heart started pounding frantically as his breaths were turning into pants. No sooner had a guttural moan escaped Tamaki's lips than Kyoya had grabbed the younger boy's tie and began devouring his mouth hungrily. His other hand came up to tangle itself in luscious blond locks while Tamaki's arms snaked around his neck, their lips still melded together in a fiery passion. It was Tamaki this time who took the initiative to take Kyoya's lower lip between this teeth, making the dark haired boy shiver. Tamaki took this opportunity to snake his tongue inside Kyoya's mouth, exploring every inch of the wet cavern. Kyoya's came up to greet Tamaki's, and they danced, neither wanting dominance but rather just to be.  
The need for air consumed them both, however, and they broke the kiss, resting on each other with foreheads connected, Kyoya moving his arms to wrap around the younger's waist. Tamaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked paler than usual and seemed as though he was filled with nerves. "Is there something on your mind, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, keeping a close hold on his waist, gazing lovingly into violet eyes.   
Tamaki half closed his eyes and lowered his gaze. Kyoya strained to hear the nearly inaudible request from the blond. "I want to make love with you."  
"Are you sure, Tamaki?" he asked, confused. Just last night, the boy had pushed away his advances. "I don't want you to feel as though you have to if you aren't ready, mon amour." Tamaki shifted and twitched in his arms. "You seem very nervous."  
"I am, Kyoya," he admitted, his breath shaky. "But it's my first time- what do you expect?"  
Kyoya chose not to mention it was his first as well, and he wasn't near as shaky as Tamaki, instead saying "If you're sure" before leaning in to plant soft, slow kisses on his neck. Tamaki shuddered and said, "I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I ended up in the hospital again so no real chance to write or update. But I'm back and next chapter is something to really look forward to ;)


	8. Bathed in White

Kyoya continued kissing and nibbling at Tamaki's neck, bringing his soft lips around to suck at his Adam's apple while he began to undo the blond's tie. Tamaki's arms released from Kyoya's neck and the younger boy placed his hands behind him on the bed, steadying himself as Kyoya's sinful mouth worked on his neck. The bespectacled boy tossed his tie aside and swiftly unbuttoned his shirt as he began to lick behind Tamaki's ear. Tamaki bit down on his lower lip, trying to stifle a moan. With a fluid motion, Kyoya pushed Tamaki's shirt off his shoulders so that it rested on his hands and wrists. Kyoya dragged his tongue lightly down Tamaki's neck and chest, and used one hand to cup his growing erection through his slacks, making him inhale sharply. Kyoya kept rubbing Tamaki's dick through his clothes as he brought the other hand up to play with an erect nipple while his tongue lapped at the other.  
Kyoya's name slipped out of Tamaki's mouth, almost as a growl, and Kyoya suddenly grabbed Tamaki by the wrists and rotated the both of them, pinning Tamaki roughly to the bed on his back and straddling him as he began devouring his mouth ravenously. He all but shoved his tongue into Tamaki's mouth as he ground their erections together through the fabric of their slacks. His hands tightened their grip on Tamaki's wrists as the lust and passion that had been building in him released itself, making Tamaki whimper and wince in pain. Kyoya broke the kiss immediately, concerned, and asked, "Are you alright, Tamaki?"  
Tamaki shook his head, his eyes closed and face scrunch up in discomfort. "Not so rough, Kyoya, okay?"  
Kyoya kissed him softly before saying, "I'm sorry, Tamaki." He released his wrists, instead choosing to entwine his right hand with Tamaki's left and brace himself on the bed with the other. "Is that better for you?"  
Tamaki nodded, and used his free hand to bring Kyoya's face to his own. Their lips moved gently against each other, Kyoya letting Tamaki take the lead so he didn't get too rough again. Tamaki took Kyoya's lower lip in between his teeth, rolling and biting gently, making the older boy moan loudly, muffled only by Tamaki's soft mouth. Kyoya broke away for air and released Tamaki's hand, immediately beginning a trail of chaste kisses down Tamaki's torso. When he reached the blond's waist, he began to undo the buttons and zipper of his slacks, now tightened by a noticeable bulge. The sight made Kyoya's own cock harden fully, and he gasped sharply. He tugged off his lover's pants, boxer-briefs, and socks in one motion and discarded them on the floor. Tamaki shuddered as his manhood was exposed to the air and his violet eyes glazed over. It wasn't cold, but it was not as warm as his clothes.  
Kyoya took a moment to admire. Oh, how he could not wait to thoroughly debauch this beautiful creature laid out before him. He licked his lips hungrily before bowing his head to lap at the crease where Tamaki's abdomen met his thighs. "Oh God, KYOYA!" he screamed. This spot must be a good one. He continued licking along the line as Tamaki moaned and writhed in ecstasy, only slightly halted by Kyoya's hands firmly on the boy's hips. When he reached the outer edge of his thigh, Kyoya bit down gently and began to suck on the area, causing Tamaki to scream his name once more. Kyoya released from his thigh and admired the bruise that he had left. After a moment, he put his head in between Tamaki's legs, and took his balls into his mouth, using one finger to trail along the skin from his ass to his boys. Tamaki thrashed wildly and scratched at his silk sheets, struggling to get a grip. The blond boy arched his back and bit down hard on his lower lip at this new sensation, his violet eyes wide with a mix of adrenaline and lust. Dear god, it felt good.  
Kyoya released Tamaki from his mouth, earning a whimper from him, and straightened so he could remove his pants and free his own throbbing erection. He slipped a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and opened it, coating three fingers on his left hand in the substance. He crawled up Tamaki's body, staying between his legs, so he could sweep him into a heated kiss as he inserted one lubed finger into Tamaki's puckered asshole. He grimaced slightly as Kyoya began thrusting his finger in and out, but the expression changed when Kyoya began nibbling on his lip, making him growl in ecstasy as a second finger joined the first, the two working in opposing directions to open Tamaki. Tamaki's growl of pleasure turned to a grunt of pain and his face twisted in discomfort. Two fingers was just too much, too soon. Kyoya stopped moving his digits inside his partner. "Are you ok, Tamaki?" he asked worriedly.  
"Give me a bit to adjust. Take one out for now, ok?" Kyoya happily obliged, taking his index finger out. He wanted this to be enjoyable for Tamaki; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He pumped just his middle finger in and out of his lover as he peppered a few more kisses onto his lips and then moved to his jaw, licking along it and ending behind his ear, enjoying the filthy moans coming from the seemingly innocent host club King. "Ok, Kyo-o-o-ahhhhhhhh!" The shadow king had begun nibbling at his collarbone, and it seemed to be one of Tamaki's weaker spots. When he caught his breath, he whispered "Kyoya, more." Kyoya nodded, and inserted his index finger once more. Tamaki shuddered and grunted in discomfort once more, but nodded at Kyoya for him to press on. He thrusted his fingers in and out and began scissoring them again, taking careful notice of his boyfriend's face to try to get a feel for how he liked it. Faster made his beautiful partner wince a bit too much. He slowed his movements little by little until Tamaki's expression turned only to pleasure. Kyoya slowly slipped a third finger inside, making Tamaki yelp, but the blond quickly silenced himself by bringing Kyoya's mouth up to his.  
He loved kissing Kyoya. It was ecstasy, euphoria, and exactly what he needed to distract from the pain of this new sensatation. Kyoya let out a low sultry moan into the kiss as Tamaki started to bite at his bottom lip, and he thrust his three fingers into Tamaki's ass repeatedly, seemingly looking for something.  
The next thrust landed exactly on that something. Kyoya's fingers found his prostate, and Tamaki broke their kiss and screamed out his lover's name, throwing his head back in absolute bliss. Kyoya grinned and repeatedly thrust his digits into the orgasmic spot, reducing Tamaki to a shuddering mess with a string of Kyoya's name peppered with profanities, a surprise, as he was typically the one telling Kyoya to watch his language. He clutched tightly at the silk sheets and arched his back as he tried but failed to stifle an ear-splitting scream of pleasure. Kyoya very much enjoyed the debauched sounds coming from his lover, that he was the cause, and he felt precum dripping from the head of his own impossibly hard cock.  
He pulled his fingers out with a whimper from the younger boy. Tamaki's face was flushed and he was panting heavily with his eyes closed, his grip on the sheets relaxing slightly. Kyoya's voice was deep and husky with desire as he asked, "are you ready, Tamaki? Would you like my cock in you, mon cher?"  
Tamaki could not speak through his labored breaths, but he lifted his head and nodded. Kyoya picked up the bottle of lube and opened it. "This will hurt for a bit, Tamaki, but it will feel good after a minute. Are you certain you're ready for this?"  
"Y-yes, Kyo-yoya, I'm re-ready," he said in between pants.  
"Alright. But if it does get too much for you to handle," he said, pulling his foreskin over the head of his cock and adding a moderate amount of lube, "make sure you tell me, so you don't get hurt, ok?"  
Tamaki nodded again. With a deep breath, Kyoya hooked his right arm under Tamaki's left leg and pulled it upward. The younger boy reflexively raised his right leg as well,  and Kyoya lined his impressive length up with the sufficiently stretched hole, and began to push in slowly. Tamaki whimpered, biting his lip hard and squeezing his eyes shut against the discomfort, eventually turning into a scream of pain as Kyoya continued pushing in, stopping the bespectacled boy in his tracks. Tamaki was grateful that his first time was with Kyoya. He had a hard time imagining that anyone other than his best friend would be so patient with him, and stop to let him adjust to the new, admittedly painful, sensation of being split open.  
"Would you like to stop, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, concern evident in his eyes.  
Tamaki shook his head. "I need to adjust is all," he said breathlessly. Kyoya smiled and leaned over to capture the blond's lips in his. For the next few minutes, their mouths moved slowly against one another. Kyoya gently pulled Tamaki's lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a wanton moan. Kyoya released his lip and pushed his tongue in Tamaki's mouth, just enough to allow their tongues to become entangled. After a few minutes, Tamaki withdrew from the kiss. "You can keep going now. Stop when you're all the way in though, ok Kyoya?."  
With a curt nod, Kyoya obliged, pushing deeper into the beautiful man until he was buried to the hilt, eliciting more whimpers and gasps from his lover as his impressive member filled him up. As per Tamaki's request, he ignored his cock screaming for release and stilled himself inside Tamaki, waiting for the signal to continue. He felt his lust and desire building up more and more inside his entire body, but his love for Tamaki was still stronger. Their bond was like none Kyoya had experienced before. It was the best thing to ever happen to him, they trusted each other completely, and he was not about to ruin it by being selfish.  
After a minute, the pain eased and Tamaki felt only slight discomfort and pressure, which he assumed was only natural and would be shoved aside by intense pleasure soon enough. He gave a nod, the signal for Kyoya to begin thrusting, and soon discovered how right he was. Kyoya ramming his dick into him, slowly at first but hitting that special bunch of nerves each thrust, was the most pleasurable sensation he'd ever experienced. His eyes rolled back in his head as he once again held his silk sheets in an iron grasp. "Oh fuck KYOYA!!!" came his scream as Kyoya's huge cock hit his prostate repeatedly. "Oh god fuuuuuuuck," he moaned.  
Kyoya was not exactly quiet himself. Though not a screamer like Tamaki, his loud moans and profanities reverberated through the large bedroom. He thrust deeper into his lover, making himself shudder, and he moaned Tamaki's name as he abused his prostate. Kyoya kept a slow and steady pace, hitting Tamaki's sweet spot with every thrust into him. Before he could even see him move, Tamaki's arms were around Kyoya's neck, nails digging into his upper back as he pulled Kyoya into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Kyoya licked at Tamaki's lower lip only once before his tongue entered the blond's mouth. The speed of Kyoya's thrusts increased as their tongues danced. Kyoya broke the kiss for air, his face hovering only about an inch from his lover's, their mouths still connected by a string of saliva. Kyoya's thrusts were rapid and erratic now, and he let out a string of curses as he felt his climax nearing. Arms still around Kyoya's neck, Tamaki wrapped his impossibly long legs around the boys waist, arching his back and screaming in pleasure as Kyoya hit his prostate once more. Kyoya's breathing became labored. Sweat was dripping from his brow and his moans and groans of pure ecstasy became louder and more frequent, signaling his nearing release. "Where- do you- want- me to cum- Tamaki?" he asked between pants.  
Tamaki pulled Kyoya close and whispered in his ear. "Cum inside me, Kyoya. I want you to fill me up."  
Tamaki's voice was smooth and sultry, pushing Kyoya over the edge as he released his seed inside Tamaki with a loud moan of his lover's name. Tamaki's body was racked with his own orgasm at the sensation of being filled by Kyoya, shooting ribbons of sticky white all over both of their stomachs. Both boys were panting heavily, faces flushed, still exhilarated and riding their high from what both considered to be the best orgasms of their lives. Kyoya reached for the pants discarded on the bed next to them and retrieved a handkerchief, which he placed under Tamaki's ass. He quickly pulled out and crossed the room to get a t-shirt from Tamaki's laundry basket to wipe the both of them off.  
After clean up was finished, Kyoya laid on the bed with his hands behind his head and a sheet covering his lower half, and Tamaki quickly cuddled up to him. He took his arm from its position and put it around Tamaki's shoulder instead.  
"I love you, Kyoya." Tamaki looked up to gaze into his lover's eyes. "Thank you for bearing with me."  
Kyoya chuckled. "You don't have to thank me." He kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Tamaki. It's only right to communicate with your partner. I would never dream of doing anything without full consent."  
Tamaki smiled and snuggled into his chest. They stayed as such until the maid came calling for dinner a short while later. Kyoya fleetingly wondered how audible they were, but quickly decided that he didn't care. He was with Tamaki; that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this scene after waiting patiently for so long. I always appreciate kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I GHOSTED FOR SO LONG, I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO.
> 
> I had this all typed out, and then the phone it was typed on broke and I lost my login to AO3. I've been in and out of the hospital, dealing with a divorce, and a lot of life has happened, but I'M BACK and I won't be ghosting again.
> 
> This is where the rewrite of the show really starts, starting with episode 4.

The host club went about business as usual, romancing every girl who walked through the door. Tamaki was fully immersed in his princely role, eyes brimming with tears, as he told his customers about how their beauty caused the fountain inside of him to overflow. Kyoya heard all of this from his space where he was working on the host club budget, pretending that none of this hurt him. He was never this tender with Kyoya. Maybe it's because he was male? He wasn't sure, but he was definitely going to be talking to him later about it. No, Kyoya wasn't actually very interested in all the mushy romantic talk, but it would be nice for Tamaki to at least try a little. He shook his head; his thoughts were wandering to where they shouldn't again. "So Haruhi," he said casually, "You've booked another appointment. It seems you've had a steady flow of new customers lately." He proceeded to say that he wouldn't charge her interest on the vase she had broken, but hinted that the rental fee on the kimono made her debt increase.

Business proceeded as usual for the host club, until Haruhi bumped into Hikaru, making a vial of eye drops fall from inside the sleeve of his kimono to the floor. She picked it up, confused.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Hikaru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Kaoru finished. When Haruhi objected, Hikaru told her not to be such a party pooper. He then handed Haruhi a sweet inside a clear container.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked. The twins smiled at her and chided that she was the cutest. A customer of the host club interjected, saying that she didn't know Haruhi liked sweets, to which Haruhi replied that she didn't, but would use it as a memorial offering to her mother.

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki exclaimed as he handed her more sweets and begged her to take as many as she liked.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake." It wasn't a question, and Tamaki was visibly offended.

"How could you? My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host.Tell me. Do I impress you? Do you want to take my lessons seriously yet?"

"You wish," Haruhi replied, stonefaced.

"My romantic overtures seem not to impress you for some reason. Maybe I should add a little more panache to my character."

"That's enough for now, Tamaki," Kyoya reprimanded. "Your character needs no more panache, there's quite enough." _Too much, if you ask me,_ but he didn't say that much aloud. Kyoya walked over to him and looked him straight into his deep blue-purple eyes. "Believe me." Tamaki looked like he was about to respond and lean in for a kiss when he was cut short by the twins announcing the arrival of a brand new guest. They went all in with their welcome, using flowers and inviting her warmly into the club.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" Tamaki reprimanded. He then got into his character to welcome her to the Ouran host club.

"NO!" She exclaimed, hitting Tamaki in the face. "Don't touch me, you phony!" She then began a tirade against him, calling him names like "narcissist" and "commoner." All of these insults hit Tamaki like knives, and he fell backwards, appearing to be moving in slow motion.

"I don't suppose you are-" Kyoya started, but was cut off my the newcomer shouting his name and running into his arms, stepping on Tamaki as she did so. 

"Oh how I've longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in surprise when Renge told everyone that she was Kyoya's fiancée. 

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked when he noticed Tamaki, ghostly white and sitting with his knees drawn into his chest, in the corner.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru responded.

"Whatever," Kyoya responded, clearly annoyed at the whole situation. "When people refer to us as husband and wife, why do they assume I'm the wife?" he wondered aloud.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kyoya. "Oh that's your problem, is it?" Kyoya turned bright red and turned around, walking over to the couch and taking a seat, clearing his throat as he did so.

Renge was on a rant again, something about love at first sight, and then flowers and kittens. None of it made much sense to Kyoya, and none of it sounded remotely like him, but then again, he wasn't really paying attention. His mind was focused on how he could courteously get her to leave so that Tamaki might stop sulking. He only really began paying attention when she said that he looked exactly like a character from a dating simulation.

"I get it now," Kyoya said. He then explained how Renge was projecting her love for the character onto him.

"So, she made it up?" Tamaki asked tearfully, coming out of his corner and joining the rest of the club. "You're not really her fiancé?"

"Well, no, this is the first time I've met her." Kyoya then spoke to Renge. "It's not possible for us to be engaged or even to date, Miss Hoshakuji. You see, I am already taken by another and even if I wasn't, I am not interested in women." He then leaned over and planted a kiss on Tamaki's cheek, who flushed a deep red. _What a way to come out to the other hosts_ , Kyoya thought. He turned back to Renge. "Of course, this getting out would be bad for business, so, for the sake of the host club, I'm going to need you to keep this a secret from the rest of the school."

A mischievous smile crossed Renge's face. "Oh, I'll keep it secret. On one condition." She pointed at Kyoya and Tamaki. "I want to be the manager of this host club!"

"We don't real-" Tamaki started to say.

Kyoya cut him off. "Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand why we need a manager," Tamaki grumbled as he and Kyoya walked through the door of the Suoh secondary estate.

"You enjoy the host club, right?" Kyoya asked, turning his boyfriend around and locking his arms around his waist. "She seems like the type of person who would destroy us out of spite if we didn't give at least something to her." He brushed his nose against Tamaki's. "She wouldn't keep our secret if we don't let her."

"Do we really need to keep it a secret? I mean, Hikaru and Kaoru get on pretty well with the ladies with their 'brotherly love' act. Maybe we could too?"

"That's always been their persona, though, mon amour." He leaned up and kissed Tamaki gently for a moment before pulling away. "We can't just change and expect the host club to remain the same."

"Yeah, you're right," Tamaki conceded. "I don't want to hurt the host club, it's so much fun!" 

"That's not quite how I wanted to come out to the other hosts, though, if we're being honest," Kyoya admitted.

"I think they already knew," Tamaki laughed. "None of them really reacted."

"I wonder if Haruhi told them," Kyoya muttered. He then smiled up at the blond. "If she did, do I have permission to increase her quota by one quarter?"

"Nah, I think we're already hard enough on her," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Hard? No, I don't want to be hard for her, my dear," Kyoya whispered in his ear, "only for you." He tilted his head up and licked behind the blond's ear, sending shivers up his spine. Kyoya's hands traveled down from his waist and landed on Tamaki's firm buttocks, giving them a squeeze. He nipped at Tamaki's neck, eliciting a small moan from the boy. "Let's go upstairs," he purred softly.

Tamaki gulped. "Lead the way, darling," he said shakily


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a tease, I'd say "It'll never happen again" but that is a bold-faced lie if I've ever told one. Here you go, Kyoya's Kyoya and Tamaki's a screamer with a Daddy kink, enjoy.

Tamaki wrapped his impossibly long legs around Kyoya's waist as he leaned downward, capturing Kyoya's mouth in his own while the older boy supported his thighs. His lips were soft and gentle, filled with passion, conveying all the tenderness and love he felt into one kiss. Kyoya parted his lips and returned the kiss, deepening it with passion and desire. It was just like their first kiss, full of fire yet tender at the same time. When they finally pulled away, panting, Kyoya was the first to speak. "Let's take this upstairs, shall we? I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in control, and having a servant walk in on us in the throes of passion wouldn't be good."

"You're right about that. Even though all of them know about us, it would be quite embarrassing," Tamaki replied. "Can't you walk while I kiss you, though? I've seen it all the time in movies."

"Chaste kisses, perhaps. But your kisses..." Kyoya began, "your kisses are so deep and loving and passionate that it takes all my concentration to stay upright, let alone walk, mon amour." Tamaki flushed and buried his head in Kyoya's shoulder, and Kyoya planted a kiss on his cheek as he began walking toward the ornate staircase.

"Why do you have to talk like that?" Tamaki asked shyly.

"'Tis my job, is it not? I've learned a great deal from the host club, why not use it when we're alone?" He thought for a moment, then decided that it couldn't hurt to say what he'd been thinking earlier. "You know, you could use some of that same charm on me once in a while. Sometimes, I get so jealous watching the way you are with the ladies." Kyoya began ascending the staircase with grace as Tamaki buried his head deeper into his shoulder, obviously flustered.

Once inside the bedroom, Tamaki turned the light on and Kyoya shut the door, wasting no time in pinning Tamaki against it and sensually sliding his uniform coat off his shoulders while he sucked on his neck, eliciting soft moans from the blond. He gently laid Tamaki's legs down so that he was supporting his own weight and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing and nipping at the freshly exposed smooth skin on the way down. He was glad that they had broken through this barrier, glad that he could ravage the beautiful body in front of him, glad that Tamaki trusted him enough to achieve this level of intimacy.

As his hands kept unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt, his tongue wound its way around Tamaki's chiseled chest and lapped at the area around the nipple. His tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, causing the taller boy to softly gasp his name. He gently bit down and Tamaki cried out. Kyoya pulled back and looked up at his face, tinged pink with the excitement. "Is that too much, dear?" he asked. 

"No," Tamaki breathed. "It's perfect."

Kyoya smirked and resumed undressing his partner, gently biting the areas that were uncovered. He undid Tamaki's belt and unbuttoned his slacks, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to bite his hip. Tamaki hissed and moaned as Kyoya sucked on the area, leaving a fat purple bruise when he was finished, a single blemish on Tamaki's otherwise flawless skin. He shoved the pants and underwear down to Tamaki's ankles and began kissing at licking at the crease between hip and thigh, sending shudders through Tamaki's body.

And then his kisses met Tamaki's rock hard cock, swollen with desire, and Tamaki gasped. Kyoya smiled as he planted kisses along the shaft of the erection, nipping at the foreskin as he went. Tamaki squirmed, an expression of bliss on his face. Kyoya's tongue flicked at the underside of the head, and brushed at an area underneath, causing Tamaki to shiver with delight. Kyoya then opened his mouth wide and engulfed Tamaki's beautiful penis with his mouth, able to make it over halfway down.  _Not bad for a first time,_ he thought. He swirled his tongue around the cock as his head bobbed up and down, sliding firmly along Tamaki's dick. Tamaki's body went limp against the door as he gasped. He assured Kyoya that he was okay when the raven haired male looked up in concern.

Kyoya brought one hand up to grab Tamaki's firm ass while the other traveled to his scrotum. He stroked the skin and took the balls into his hand, massaging them between his long fingers while sucking on the head of Tamaki's cock. His tongue flicked across the slit on the head of his penis and he tasted a bead of precum dripping from the end of Tamaki's swollen cock. He popped his mouth off Tamaki's penis, causing the other boy to whimper. Kyoya stood up, stepping out of his own pants and boxers as he did so. He rose in such a way that his body rubbed against Tamaki's erection on the way up. "Do you like that, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked seductively as he stood completely up, thrusting his hips toward Tamaki's, grinding against his penis.

"Ahhhh-ahh-ahhhhh," Tamaki moaned loudly. "Don't stop, da-... Don't stop Kyoya, please, please don't stop," he begged breathlessly.

"Oh my, what a sensitive prince," Kyoya teased gently, frotting against him again, this time taking their erections into his hand and starting to stroke. "God, Tamaki, you're just..." he started. "You're just so fucking hot." Kyoya let out a growl as he attached himself into Tamaki's neck, sinking his teeth in while Tamaki let out a cry.

"Kyoya, please be gentle," Tamaki gently reminded him, saying without saying it that the bite was too hard.

"Let's get you over to the bed before i lose myself," Kyoya said in reply. "God, you look so good," he said, running his free hand up and down Tamaki's arm. Kyoya turned around and swiftly took off his uniform jacket and dropped it on the floor, starting to make his way over to the bed as Tamaki stepped out of his pants and underwear. Kyoya sat on the side of the bed in just his shirt, waiting for his lover to stumble over.

Tamaki reached the bed and straddled Kyoya. "You've still got your shirt on," he remarked. "Let me take care of that for you." Tamaki leaned down and devoured Kyoya's mouth as his hands reached toward the buttons on his uniform shirt, unbuttoning them with agonizing slowness.

"Do hurry up, dear," Kyoya said against Tamaki's mouth. "I'm sure you can feel how much I need you." In response, Tamaki ground their erections together, making both boys groan into each others' mouths.  _Damn him._ At that moment, Kyoya couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed Tamaki under his arms, twisted at the waist, and all but threw him onto the mattress. "I dislike being teased," Kyoya said as he took his spot kneeling between Tamaki's legs. He grabbed one of Tamaki's legs and leaned over it, peppering the length from knee to thigh with kisses and tiny licks, causing Tamaki to writhe beneath him. He undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, allowing it to fall open and reveal his toned chest. "Get the lube for me, will you?" he asked Tamaki, who reached over to the bedside table where they had left it the last time. Opening the small bottle, he drizzled some on the first three fingers of his left hand. "Spread 'em," he commanded, and Tamaki obliged, raising his legs in the air and spread to the sides, presenting his ass to the boy that would soon be inside. Kyoya dropped some lube onto the entrance and gently asked, "Are you ready, love?"

Tamaki nodded, barely keeping in a whimper of anticipation. Slowly, Kyoya inserted his index finger into Tamaki's ass as the younger boy let out a gasp. His long digit almost immediately found its target and he brushed against it, making Tamaki scream out. "I can't take it anymore, fuck me already!" he cried.

"You're not prepped yet," Kyoya cautioned. "I want this to be pleasurable to you, mon amour."

"I don't care, just fuck me, Daddy!"

Kyoya raised his eyebrows as he inserted another finger into Tamaki and chuckled. "But shouldn't you do as Daddy says, my dear?" Tamaki looked to the side and brought a finger up to his mouth, biting on the first knuckle. He pumped his fingers in and out of Tamaki, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Tamaki scream with pleasure as waves of euphoria racked his body. Kyoya reached his right arm up and cupped Tamaki's cheek closest to the bed, turning his head to look into those entrancing violet eyes. Damn it, but he could get lost in those eyes forever. "Is something the matter?" he asked, stopping his thrusting. Tamaki just dropped his eyes downward in response. "If it's about what you called me, I don't mind," Kyoya assured him. "In fact," he said, thrusting a third finger in, bringing forth a loud moan, "I kind of like it," he finished, leaning over to nip Tamaki on the ear. He flicked his tongue behind it and down Tamaki's neck, nipping at the skin while he thrust his fingers inside, creating louder and louder moans from his lover with each graze of his prostate.

Kyoya popped his fingers out with a whimper of protest from Tamaki. He drizzled lube onto his throbbing erection and lined up his cock with Tamaki's hole. "Now that you're all prepped," Kyoya said in almost a whisper, "let's see how good Daddy can make you feel." He pierced Tamaki all the way to the hilt, prodding his prostate along the way, making Tamaki scream out. Kyoya braced himself against the bed, one hand on either side of Tamaki's head, as he thrust his penis into Tamaki over and over. 

"KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed out in pleasure, gripping the back of Kyoya's shirt as his back arched from the pleasure. Kyoya hit his prostate once again and he screamed.

"My boy likes that, does he?" Kyoya teased with another thrust.

"Oh g-god, Y-Y-YES, DADDY!" Tamaki screamed out. "I'm gon-"

Kyoya saw the cock head darkening out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed the base of Tamaki's erection, stopping the impending orgasm. "You don't come until I tell you that you can, boy," Kyoya growled.

Through shaky breaths, Tamaki managed a "yes, Daddy." Kyoya thrust rough and hard into him and Tamaki let out a howl of delight.

"Ahhhh-ahhhhhhHHH-AHHHHHHHHHH KYOYA! FUCK!" screamed Tamaki as Kyoya thrust into his prostate over and over.

Kyoya couldn't put how much he loved this into words. Seeing Tamaki flushed and writhing beneath him, knowing that he was the cause of his pleasure, it was pure bliss. Kyoya looked down lovingly and bent further to press his lips to his lover's. Tamaki moaned into his mouth and parted his lips, inviting Kyoya's tongue inside. Kyoya swirled his tongue around Tamaki's and then began exploring his mouth, reaching into every deep corner of the hot wet cavern. He drew his left hand up from the bed, first cupping Tamaki's cheek and then drawing his nails down, snaking across his neck and chest, sending a shiver through his lover. He thrust deep into Tamaki as he played with his nipples, and Tamaki threw his head back, letting out another shout of bliss. Kyoya brought his other hand to Tamaki's chest, bracing himself against the chiseled pecs. He felt the familiar coil in his belly that told him he wouldn't last much longer. "In you or on you, my dear?" he asked.

Through pants and moans, he managed, "Wherever, Daddy, just please let me come."

"Since you asked nicely, my pet..." Kyoya said as he reached down to grab Tamaki's throbbing cock, dripping with precum. He began stroking fast, timing the movements of his wrist with his thrusts into Tamaki's ass. Tamaki screamed Kyoya's name over and over as he neared orgasm, and with one last "FUCK, YES, DADDY!" he exploded, covering both his and Kyoya's stomachs with the warm, white, sticky substance. Soon after, Kyoya came inside Tamaki with a soft moan of his name. They stayed like that for a minute, faces flushed, both panting. When both went soft, Kyoya slid out of Tamaki and got off the bed, walking over to a discarded shirt and using it to clean himself off. He walked back over to Tamaki and tossed him the shirt, telling him to clean up.

Afterward, he lay down next to Tamaki, propped on one arm, drawing circles over his torso. "You know, dear, we're going to have to change our nicknames in the club. I can't be "Mommy" anymore," he chuckled.

Tamaki rolled over and buried his face into the raven haired boy's chest. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Is it time for a nap before dinner?" Kyoya chided.

"Mmmmmm," Tamaki replied, and sure enough, within minutes, he had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave reviews about what you like, didn't like, and how it could be better. There will be smut; just bear with me for a bit!


End file.
